


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by CynicalLion



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: Fluffy little drabble of Atlas and Jack slow-dancing to "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" by Paul Anka
Relationships: Atlas/Jack (BioShock)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T cuz they kiss and I'm filth who should stay far away from the G rating no matter what
> 
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvazBqAlx58

_Put your head on my shoulder. Hold me in your arms, baby_

Atlas placed one hand on Jack's waist and Jack placed his hand on Atlas' shoulder.

_Squeeze me oh-so-tight. Show me that you love me too_

They clasped hands and Atlas pulled Jack closer, their chests touching as he led the slow, swaying dance to the music.

_Put your lips next to mine, dear. Won't you kiss me once, baby?_

Jack stumbled on a spin and Atlas laughed softly, offering Jack a smile when he pouted, the sight making the younger man's heart skip.

_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe? You and I will fall in love._

When Atlas pulled Jack back in, Jack laid his head on the older man's shoulder, trying to hide how red his face was.

_People say that love's a game. A game you just can't win._

Atlas noticed, of course, and pulled back just enough to peck Jack's lips gingerly.

_If there's a way. I'll find it someday. And then this fool will rush in._

Jack flushed darker, but couldn't help but smile, resting his forehead against Atlas' as they continued to sway to the slow music.

_Put your head on my shoulder. Whisper in my ear, baby._

The record skipped slightly, damaged from water, most likely, but the two men didn't even notice, too lost in eachother's eyes to care.

_Words I want to hear. Tell me, tell me that you love me too._

This time when Atlas tried spinning him, Jack kept his balance and the pride that showed in his eyes when he did made Atlas' heart melt.

_Put your head on my shoulder. Whisper in my ear, baby._

Atlas leaned in for another kiss and Jack met him halfway, their swaying becoming lazier as the world seemed to slow around them.

_Words I want to hear, baby. Put your head on my shoulder._

Even when the song ended, Atlas and Jack kept swaying, the troubles of Rapture temporarily forgotten in eachother's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the tenderest thing I've ever written but I guess you just need to crank out some fluff sometimes


End file.
